Homeward Bound
by Hosty McGhosty
Summary: It takes a person to make a difference. A young teen psychic by the name of Alex comes into the animatronic's lifes. She makes it her goal to try and save them from the darkness that haunts them. Struggles come through, will she stay? or will the darkness be too much for her
1. Chapter 1

Lightning flashed above her. A female sighed pulling her cloak around her tighter. She walked up to a desolate building at the end of the street. She got close enough to read the sign. " Freddy Fazbear's Pizza eh?" she mused. She walked up to the door feeling the rusted metal. The door creaked softly as it turned sideways on it's hinges. She squeezed her thin body through the crack she had made. Once she was in a whole lot of anger hit her. She could sense the auras around her. She walked past the front desk slowly going into the party room.

The place on the inside was run down. The purple wallpaper was slowly peeling off of the wall. The tile on the floor was cracked. She sighed going over to one of the tables. She took off her cloak tossing it on the back of one of the chairs. She ran her fingers through her red hair. She looks around the place allowing her green eyes to adjust to her surroundings. On the stage to the right of her, Bonnie turned his head. His purple eyes blinked as he looked around. He noticed that the camera in the party room was inactive. He then looked down to see the red haired female sitting at the table watching the place. A small smile formed on his face. _Prefect prey._ He thought. He got down off of the stage.

The red haired female turned around. She saw a purple bunny coming at her. She quickly moved out of the way. She jumped onto the table. " Stay still!" growled Bonnie. The female smiled. She pulled the wrench off of her belt. She jumped when he charged at her. She slammed the wrench down on his head. Bonnie swayed before crashing down on the table breaking it. She got off of Bonnie backing up slowly. Chica watched them. She hopped off of the stage as well. She ran at the female. The female smiles taking a defense stance. Chica screeched jumping at her. The female backflipped sending Chica into the wall. Chica's head went through the wall.

Freddy woke up from his slumber. He heard crashing noises going on. His eyes looked around the room. He saw Bonnie knocked out on the floor, Chica with her head in the wall, and the female. He growled jumping off of the stage. He screeched loudly going after her. The female turned quickly. She dodged his attack. Freddy swung his arm trying to catch her. The female slid under him going up against the wall. She threw her wrench at his head. The wrench decked him in the forehead. Freddy swayed shaking his head. The female then jump kicked him in the chest hard enough to knock him over. Bonnie moaned finally coming around. He saw his friend being attacked. Bonnie charged for her grabbing her. She screamed struggling. She broke her arm in his grasp. She yowled then whimpered. " Get away from me!" she shouted. " Please I want no trouble." Her arm hurt badly. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. Freddy turned to Bonnie. " Bonnie let her go." He gruffed. Bonnie nodded letting her go. The female backed up slowly. Freddy started walking up to her. " I'm sorry I was just trying to take shelter from the rain is all." She sniffed. Freddy reached out for her only to have her back up further.

Freddy finally was able to touch her. He felt along where Bonnie had fractured her arm. " Your hurt." He then went for her cloak pulling it out from the rubble. He put her arm in it and tied it around her body like a sling. The female watched him carefully. Bonnie looked down. He shuffled from foot to foot nerviously. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." The female cracked a weak smile. " It's okay. I should have been more careful. I just got startled is all." The female sat down at one of the tables again. " uh guys a little help." Shouted Chica. Bonnie and Freddy both pulled her out of the wall. She shook the drywall off of her. " Thanks." She turns around to see the female sitting there. She looks at Freddy. " Chica don't do anything to her. She just got scared." Chica nodded. Part of her still wanted revenge. The female turned around to see them all standing around her. " Do you have a name?" asked Freddy. The female nods. " my name is Alex." She got up and bowed. Freddy smiles. " I'm Freddy and the bunny you knocked out with a wrench is-" She cut him off. " Bonnie and the chicken with her head in the wall is Chica I know." She smiles.

Foxy was the last one to wake. He looked around to see his friend surrounding a female. He moves from his area only to stop. Alex turned around to see Foxy. " Come over here I won't hurt you." She smiled at him. She lifted up her good hand at him. Foxy gulps he walks slowly over to her. Freddy and Bonnie watched. They knew Foxy wasn't a good animatronic to be around. Foxy finally got close enough to her. Alex's vision flashed. She saw all the small child auras around them. She frowned softly. She went to each of the animatronics. She touched them. " I see someone left you here huh?" she asked. Freddy nodded. " It will be alright I promise. I'm sure your family must still be looking for you." She comforted. She smiled at Foxy walking over to him. " Miss Alex be careful." Cautioned Chica. She looked at Chica. " Don't worry I'll be fine." She took a step towards Foxy. She reached out a hand touching his muzzle. Foxy watched her. He heard a small voice in his head telling him to move away. He growled in warning. He pulled away sharply. He screeched at Alex raising his hook.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy raised his hook at her. He screeched. Freddy and Bonnie acted quickly. They got in front of Alex protecting her from him. " Chill dude she isn't trying to hurt you." Growled Bonnie. He shoved Foxy into the wall. Foxy growled running at them. Freddy tackled him against the wall again. " Chica take Alex into the office." Ordered Freddy. Chica nods. She pulls Alex into the office shutting the doors. Alex looks at Chica. " It isn't his fault he's this way. It's that child spirit that's around him." Murmured Alex. Chica nods. " I know. He hasn't been able to fight her control. The man who keeps them here won't allow it." Alex was confused. " Who? What man?" she asked. Chica didn't reply.

Bonnie and Freddy managed to get Foxy to calm down a bit. Foxy shook his head snapping out of his daze. Chica took Alex back into the room once it was safe. " Now let's try this again." Alex walked up to Foxy. She allowed her aura to connect with the child's. " I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered. She reached out to touch him again. Foxy gave into Alex. He closed his eyes feeling her hand brush the fabric on his muzzle. " It's alright now. There's no need to be angry." She whispers again. The child watches her. She causes Foxy to growl. " Nah ah ah don't' be like that." She eyes Foxy. She strokes him more. Foxy finally lowered his head. She smiled stroking the rest of it. " Good boy." Foxy churred happily. She smiles again pulling her hand away. She looks at the child standing next to Foxy. " See was it that hard?" she asked. The child shook her head. Alex knelt down in front of the child. " Do you have a name sweety?" she asked. The child sniffed and began crying. Alex stroked her hair. " There's no need for tears now child. I'm going to take care of you." She turns to the rest of the children. " I will take care of all of you."

Foxy watched as Alex went to sit down. He walked over to her. " I'm sorry I attacked you." She smiles. " It's alright. I've had worse." She looks at the clock. " Oh I better get going. That night guard will be coming soon." Foxy frowned. " Hey chin up. I'll be back once he's gone." Freddy nods. " See you miss Alex." Alex waved as she took off. She took the back away quickly fleeing.

Mike walked in a few minutes later. He found everyone in their place but the place itself was tore up. He sighed. " Must have been rough housing again." He went into the office. He frowned at the power meter. " Well I'm going to be shit canned tonight." He grumbles. He pokes his head out of the door. " Ya'll better stay where the fuck you are!" he snaps. Freddy appeared. " Mike." Mike jumped as he turned around. " Sorry about the mess. Bonnie and Chica were at it again." Mike could sense that Freddy was calmer than usual. " I see well I'd best clean it up." He sighed. He walked out there. " Or else the boss will have my ass." Freddy nodded. " Of course." Mike went over to the closet. He pulled out a trash bag and broom. He cleaned up the mess. " Fred you alright?" asked Mike. Freddy nods. " Yeah I'm fine." Mike shrugs. " Ya'll seemed off that's why I asked." Freddy chuckles. " We met someone Mikey." Mike turned around. " Oh will good on you. I trust they took care of you while I was away." Freddy nods he leans against the wall.

Mike sighed going back to his office. " I might want to leave the cameras running when I leave tonight." He thought to himself. " If someone was here then it must mean that they were tampering with them. I just don't like it." He made a mental note to turn the outside and party room cameras on. Mike leaned back in his chair. It was strangely quiet and that was something Mike wasn't used to. He kept watch on the cameras throughout the night.

Six finally came. Mike yawned getting up. He turned the outside and party room cameras on. When he left he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Alex watched Mike as he left. She snuck in soon after. She smiled making a three note whistle to let them know she was there. Foxy watched her as she entered the room. She snuck to the office. She put her stuff down sitting in the chair. Foxy followed her. " Miss." He whispers. She turns around. " Yes Foxy?" He scratches behind his head. " How long will you be with us?" he asked. She shrugs. " Heaven knows." She leans back in the chair. Foxy nods. He leans on the door frame. " How can you see us?" he asked. She looks at him. " I can sense your aura. I can see spirits." She explains. He nods. " Am I really a monster?" he questions. She smiles kindly. " You aren't. It's just you have a lot of anger." She could smell the death stench coming off of him. " If I buried and returned the bodies would that put you to rest." The child nods. " I'll find the guy who did this to you. You have my word." The child smiles. She causes Foxy to move closer to her.

Alex smiles moving over so Foxy could sit next to her. They sat in silence for awhile. Foxy heard some knocking on the door outside. " Someone is outside." He murmurs. Alex nods. She gets up walking over to the door carefully. She clutches her wrench tightly in her hand. She looks out through the crack to find no one out there. She sees a piece of paper hanging on the door. She tugged it off and looked at it. She gasped quickly running back to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy heard Alex run into the room. She had a piece of paper clutched tight in her hands. Her knuckles were white. " What is that?" he asked. She took in a shaky breathe. " I want to wait until the others wake up." she whispers. He nods. An hour goes by and the others wake up. Alex walks out into the party room. She sits down. " You guys won't like the news I'm about to present to you." Freddy looked at her worriedly. She takes a deep breath putting the paper on the table. " Their going to demolish this place in three days." Chica looks at her. " Three days? that's how long we have left here?" Alex nods. " What's going to happen to us?" questioned Bonnie. She could feel their gaze on her. " Their going to scrap you." Foxy whimpers. Alex looks down. " But there is a way out of this." Foxy looks at her. " That's if I get you guys out of here tonight." Freddy nods. " Alright we will see you tonight then."

Alex leaves them heading back to her warehouse. She got the place ready. Once it got dark enough she left her warehouse. She got to the enterance only to sense a strong human male presence in the building. She growled entering carefully. The place was completely lit. She saw the night guard standing in the hallway. " Well, well, well." He got off the wall walking over to her. She takes her defense stance. " Your the little intruder that walked in here eh?" he asked. She nods. " Is there something wrong with that?" she questioned. He crossed his arms. " You know these animatronics aren't safe to be around right?" She laughs. " I just now realized that. You would to if you knew the true reason why." He smirks. " You got a sharp tongue. I like girls with spunk." She laughs at him. " It's a shame that I'm going to have to ask you to leave though." Her green eyes narrow at him. " Then don't. Look buddy I have a job to do and I really don't want to fuck with you." She moves up to him hitting him over the head with her wrench. Mike fell to his knees taking a nap on the floor.

" Hey guys up and at'em!" she yells. The animatronics stir and all look at her. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica come down from the stage. Foxy comes out of his place. " Quickly we need to get out of here." she hisses. They nod following her. Alex kicks the door down. She leads them into the alleyway. She checks behind them to make sure no one was following them before running off again. The animatronics kept close to her. They cross five lanes of traffic before finally making it to a warehouse. Alex fumbled for the keys. " Wait here." She whispers. They nod. She goes in and opens up the garage door. Foxy watches as the door opens. They walk in and Alex closes the door behind them. Freddy sits down on the couch. " I don't have much." she murmurs. Freddy smiles. " It's alright." Bonnie looks around. " So this is your place?" he asked. She nods. " Yeah I spend most of my time here." She sits down in a chair. She takes the cloak off so she could change the bandages on her arm. " I don't have a home of my own. This place hadn't been used in awhile." she whispers. Foxy sits next to her. " What do you mean you don't have a home of your own?" he asked. She stops. " I'll tell you one day. Now isn't the time for sad stories." She tightened the new bandage on her arm before retying it back up in her cloak. " Now you'll guys have to stay here. If you leave make sure you leave during the night and get back before dawn." They nod. She sighs looking at the clock. " I'm going to get some rest. I'm just down the hall if you need me." She walks down the hallway into her room.

She sighs closing the door. She looked at the pile of blankets she had in the corner. She sat down on them laying down on her side. She closed her eyes going to sleep. The others were playing quietly in the warehouse. Foxy decided to go and find Alex. He found her laying in the corner of her room. Alex sensed Foxy's presence. She stirred. " Hi Foxy what can I help you with?" she greeted tiredly. Foxy rubbed his paws together nerviously. " I came to check on you." He whispers. She smiles. " That's nice. I'm fine honey honestly." She straightens up. She moves over watching as he sat by her. " You don't have a bed?" she shook her head. " Nope." she sighs. Foxy looks at her. " Thank you for bringing us here." She smiles. " No problem." Foxy lays down next to her. She strokes his head gently. " I take it you want to sleep hm?" she asks. He nods. She smiles laying down behind him. Foxy rolls over careful not to squish her. He holds her close. " Goodnight...Mama." She blushes. She then smiles. "Good night Foxy."

The next morning came. " Shh don't wake her up." snapped a voice silently. Freddy motioned for Bonnie and Chica to be quiet. He opened the door. Chica had a tray full of breakfast for Alex. They all tip toed into the room careful not to wake Alex up. Freddy poked her side gently. Alex sprung up. She was in Foxy's death grip. " Foxster you can let go now honey." she grunted. Foxy relaxed letting her go. She looks up. " Miss Al." he addressed. He then backed up and Chica walked up to her with the tray full of food. She cracks a grin. " You guys." She gets up taking it from Chica gently. Chica backs up smiling. Alex looks down. She carefully moves Foxy with her foot. " Fox wakey wakey." He shakes his head cuddling into a ball. She smiles stepping over him. She takes them outside into the main room leaving Foxy to rest. She sits down on the couch and begins eating. Bonnie quietly blocked her view of the kitchen. She takes a bite of the egg. It was a little burnt but not by much. She looks past Bonnie to find the kitchen in a mess. She chuckles. " I'll clean that up don't worry."

Foxy stirred in his sleep. Images flashed in his head. " No." he murmured. He cuddled tighter against himself. He wakes up screeching.


End file.
